batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold Episodes
The show consists of 95 episodes. Season 1: 2008-2009 The first season focuses on Batman teaming up with heroes, and he battles Equinox, the main antagonist of second half of the first season. #The Rise of the Blue Beetle! #Terror on Dinosaur Island! #Evil Under the Sea! #Day of the Dark Knight! #Invasion of the Secret Santas! #Enter the Outsiders! #Dawn of the Deadman! #Fall of the Blue Beetle! #Journey to the Center of the Bat! #The Eyes of Despero! #Return of the Fearsome Fangs! #Deep Cover for Batman!, Part One #Game Over for Owlman!, Part Two #Mystery in Space! #Trials of the Demon! #Night of the Huntress! #Menace of the Conquering Cavemen! #The Color for Revenge! #Legends of the Dark-Mite! #Hail to the Tornado Tyrant! #Duel of the Double Crossers! #The Last Bat on Earth! #When OMAC Attacks! #Inside the Outsiders! #Mayhem of the Music Meister! #The Fate of Equinox! Season 2: 2009-2010 After the defeat of Equinox, Batman continues his career as he teams with his old friends and new heroes, including an invading encounter who uses superheroes under control, known as Starro. #Chill of the Night! #The Mask of Matches Malone! #The Reign of Emperor Joker! #Long Arm of the Law! #Revenge of the Reach! #Death Race to Oblivion! #Aquaman's Outragious Adventure! #The Golden Age of Justice! #Clash of the Metal Men! #A Bat Divided! #Sidekicks Assemble! #The Super-Batman of Planet X! #The Power of Shazam! #Gorillas in Our Midst! #The Siege of Starro!, Part One #The Siege of Starro!, Part Two #Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster! #World War Mania! #The Last Patrol! #Menace of the Madniks! #The Criss Cross Conspiracy! #Plague of the Proto-Types! #Cry Freedom Fighters! #The Knights of Tomorrow! #The Malicious Mr. Mind! #Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Biggest Cases! #Darkseid Descending! Season 3: 2011-2013 Batman teams with his friends again and goes up against the return of Equinox. #Joker: The Vile and the Villainous! #Shadow of the Bat! #Night of the Batmen! #The Scorn of the Star Sapphire! #Battle of the Superheroes! #Time Out for Vengeance! #Sword of the Atom! #Triumvirate of Terror! #Bold Beginnings! #Powerless! #Mind of the Queen Bee! #Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! #Mitefall! #3:10 to Thanagar! #Superman's Pal! #Injustice for All! #Out of Time! #Terror of Trigon! #The Fall of Planet Gibble! #The Conquer of Tamaran! #Origins of the Outsiders! #The Bottle City of Kandor! #Green with Anger! #The Main Man! #Rebirth of the Beast! #Return of the Justice League of America! Season 4: 2012-2013 In the fourth season, the government are untrustworthy toward the heroes, but something mysterious happens when Question finds a dark future that may happen to our heroes from an alternate Batman. #Hush! #From the Top of the Riches! #The Supergirl from Krypton! #Blow Out the Candles and Make a Wish! #Caper of the Missing Children! #Reign of the Super-Menaces! #Enter Shaggyman! #Years Above the Knight and the Red Son! #Spider-Bat! #The Iron Fists of Order and Justice! #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: 2013 In the fifth and final season, Category:Episodes